DiNozzo's bride
by The Fiction Princess
Summary: She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? AU fic Angst/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? Seven years ago Tony DiNozzo married the young and pregnant Ziva David when his brother had abandoned her. But now Marco DiNozzo is back in town and the two brothers are competing for the same woman. Who will Ziva choose?**

_Disclaimer: Not yet but very very soon if what the purple gnomes have been telling me is true!_

_**(A/N: Here is the new version of my story DiNozzo's bride since the old version has unfortunatly been wiped. Thank you to all those readers who messaged me to alert me to the situation. I'm hoping to be in the same position with this story as I was previously (chapter 7) very soon so stay tuned and remember to review. Also this is an AU fic so if thats not your usual cup of tea please no flames! Much love xxx)**_

"I guess you've been informed."

"Hmm of what?" Ziva DiNozzo asked as she finished ironing the last of the finished bed sheets and added it to the orderly pile sitting atop the shining pine dresser. She wanted to get the ironing done and put away so she wouldn't have to do it the next day before going to her part-time job at the Naval yard and could have a house-work free weekend. Waiting for him to elaborate, she glanced up and saw the reflection of her husband, Tony, standing on the other side of the bedroom in the wide mirror. He'd unbuttoned his White work shirt and as she watched, he yanked the shirt from his Charcoal suit trousers and shrugged out of it, balling it up in his fist. Obviously there was something bothering him enough to make him attack his clothes this way but she hadn't heard anything and was a bit puzzled at his behavior.

He wasn't looking at her, though; in fact he was looking everywhere but her and she suppressed a yearning little sigh at the sight of Tony's bare chest. Her husband was nothing if not a glorious looking man, and although he was aware of his generally effect on the opposite sex he'd likely figure she'd lost her mind if she told him so.

She swept up the pile of bed sheets and slowly made her way past him almost dropping a few to the linen closet squeezed into the far corner of their en-suite. She juggled the high stack and opened the door. The inside shelves were in disarray, almost as if Jacob had been burrowing through for one of his toys. Ziva knew it was more likely that it was Tony who'd left the tumbled mess. He had a tendency to do that when he was searching for an old item to turn into a work rag for whatever he was trying to fix around their home. She glimpsed a bordering on tidy corner and began adjusting the pile of ironed bedding into it.

"Informed of what?"

Tony didn't instantly answer and she elevated her voice a little and repeated the question. "You guess I was informed of what?"

She gazed over her shoulder, hearing Tony's gentle footsteps behind her.

"Marco's back," he said in his reserved voice.

Ziva froze. She was aware of the fast spill of pale lemon and blue sheets as the bedding she'd been confining to the closet fell from the shelf to the cold marble-tiled floor. Her stomach fell and she felt empty and sick and dizzy at the same moment... "I…What….excuse me?"

Tony scanned her face, his deeply green eyes indecipherable. "You heard me."

She took a few deep breaths and tried to clear her head. She'd been married to Tony for almost eight years now. Their ninth anniversary was only another week off. They had plans for the entire weekend by themselves. Abby and Tim were having Jacob and she and Tony were going to a cottage on the coast. She'd bought him a Sean Connery James Bond 007 Framed Hand Signed Presentation box and his usual amount of various DVD's that he had to have and a Magnum PI gift. It had taken her months to track down the presentation box and she'd had to lure Jacob with a bag of chocolate sweets and a new Hot wheels car to keep the promise that he wouldn't tell his daddy what he'd seen be delivered one afternoon when he had been home from school with a cold. Tony had passed on his disturbing infatuation for all things movies and TV shows to Jacob. And quite frequently she would come upon them both stretched out on the sofa engrossed in as Ziva would call it a "man-movie". In face Ziva had lost count the amount of times she would wake up in the early hours of the morning to find their bed empty. She would make her way into the lounge and find both her boys snuggled up on the couch with the TV replaying the preview sequence. She would turn both the TV and DVD off before lifting Jacob and carrying him to bed then make her way to the lounge again to cover Tony with a blanket and turning off the lamp.

She made for the bedding once more, naturally refolding and piling them in the cluttered closet thinking that they would consequently need to be ironed again. But another day. Soon she'd plan to pull everything out and organize it properly getting rid of all the excess linen they had acquired in the last eight years, she thought stupidly. "Are you, uh, sure? How do you know? Did you see him? Have you spoken to him?" Did you tell him about Jacob? She had wanted, needed to ask the question but didn't. Couldn't.

"Maria called me."

Ziva felt the anxiety slowly ebbing away a little. Maria DiNozzo was Tony's stepmother, having married his father when he was nine... "So he's in Virginia, then. At Maria's." A few safe hours away from their home in Georgetown, where she and Tony and their son, Jacob, lived. Their son. No matter what factors and decisions had led to Jacob's birth, she considered Tony to be Jacob's father in every way that counted. Dammit Tony was Jacobs's daddy in the only way that counted. To her at least... She accepted that Tony felt the same.

She finally became aware that Tony hadn't responded to her question. "Tony? Marco is...in Virginia. Isn't he...?"

_**(A/N:Hope you enjoyed, remember to review and let me know what you thought loves xxxx)**_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Here is the second chapter, please review and let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who has re-added and sent messages. Enjoy and Loves xxx)

_**Disclaimer: Not yet but the pixies tell me soon!**_

**She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? Eight years ago Tony DiNozzo married the young and pregnant Ziva David when his brother had abandoned her. But now Marco DiNozzo is back in town and the two brothers are competing for the same woman. Who will Ziva choose?**

**Chapter 2**

"Yeah. He's in Virginia," Tony eventually said.

Ziva scanned her husband, convinced that she should take more comfort that he was in a separate state than she was.

If only she could read Tony's thoughts! Or even have a slight inkling in to what he was thinking. But even after all this time, all these years, she couldn't even pretend to be able to presume or hazard a guess. He'd by no means ever been one to wear his emotions or his thoughts on his sleeve. Never around or with her anyway. Tony... her tall, dark, and utterly gorgeous intense husband generally consigned a new definition to the suggestion of one keeping their thoughts to themselves.

She became conscious that she was chewing the inside of her lip rather brutally and deliberately forced herself to stop. She wished Tony wouldn't loom in the doorway that way. It invoked a restless skittish feeling inside her. Even after all this time and nearly nine years she was nevertheless still overwhelmed by the feelings he awakened and instigated in her. It wasn't only sexual, either though he roused very strong sexual feelings in her. It was something entirely more complex than she could ever have imagined.

But it was something she, alone, felt.

She impelled herself to focus entirely on the subject at hand rather than the mysterious conundrum that was her husband. "You don't think Marco will come to DC, do you? I mean he will want to visit you, won't he?"

"If he comes it will be to see you, more likely." Tony raised one olive tanned shoulder in a slight shrug. Giving her the impression that he couldn't care less either way.

"There is absolutely 100% no reason for him to want to see me," she said cautiously. She couldn't help but ponder what the meaning or reasons behind that shrug meant. So detached, yet somehow a bit too nonchalant. Or maybe she was just looking for signs of...of something that wasn't there, hoping she wasn't as alone in this as it seemed. Then again he had never made her any promises or vows of love. "He's family Tony. You're his brother for Goodness sake."

"No he isn't, he's only a half-brother"

"Brother or half-brother, he's still your brother, Tony" Still family she thought sadly. And was rewarded by a look of complete disgust from Tony at the mentioned family title.

She'd always considered it as Abby would say hinky how both brothers had consistently drawn on that distinctive characteristic when referring to one another. They shared the same father, there being nearly a 10 year difference between the two. Tony's mother dying of cancer when he was eight years old and remarrying Maria (Marco's mother), but a year later and Marco being born the following year. But even considering the age difference the two men were as different from each other as night was from day. And they'd never gotten along. Ever.

"Half, then," she amended. "Still it has been a long time since he left, almost nine years. That's a long time Tony. There's no doubt in my mind that he'll want to see you." Just because the very idea invoked such a sad and nauseating feelings in her didn't mean it wasn't a possibility. A very firm possibility. She had better start preparing for it soon.

The corner of Tony's mouth curled, but the smile held no pleasure. "Sure, yeah. Perhaps he's screwed up again and needs me to clean up another mess."

Ziva tensed, feeling a pang of deep sadness inside her. Almost physical pain. A pain that had always been there, lingering, even though she had managed to ignore it for the most part, keeping it locked inside. Buried. Always waiting and anticipating its return. Time seemed to have a way of doing that, she'd discovered.

She rose stiffly from her seat and stared up at Tony. Her husband in every ways save one and to her that was becoming the most important way. He was not and never would be in love with her. He never had been and he wouldn't ever be. Sure he loved her in a friendly way, he cared about her but she would never be his world. And the fear and pain of knowing and realizing that hurt more than anything else ever could. .

She wet her lips as she realized they had become dry. "Just like he screwed up with me you mean. And look at the mess you had to clean up with us." she murmured quietly her heart desperately asking him, begging him to deny it.

But there was only silence between them. Malevolent. Spiteful. Silence..


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Here is the third installment of my story. Hope you enjoy and remember to let me know what you think. Huge thanks to everyone that's reviewed, I really appreciate your comments and the feedback is great. Enjoy and loves x)

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not yet but very soon if I listen to the elves!**

She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? Eight years ago Tony DiNozzo married the young and pregnant Ziva David when his brother had abandoned her. But now Marco DiNozzo is back in town and the two brothers are competing for the same woman. Who will Ziva choose?

**Chapter 3**

After what felt like a lifetime, Tony turned and made a resentful sound in the back of his throat and thrust a heavy hand through his dark hair pushing it away from his olive skinned face. He slung his shirt into the laundry hamper, shifting past her on his way to the en-suite. "You know that's not what I meant, for Christ sake Ziva."

"Do I really Tony?" She forced herself to keep her casual everyday tone but it was a massive strain deep down and even after she was sure she hadn't quite accomplished it. "Because lets face it, we would not be here, together, with a child if your half-brother hadn't made a mess with me."

"If it wasn't for the circumstances of my stupid and selfish half-brother taking and breaking your heart, then leaving you alone and pregnant to fend for yourself, running halfway across the world chasing a pipe dream, eight years ago? Then no, truth is I guess we would never have gotten married."

Even though it was a true fact, listening to him imply it in such a flat, dispassionate manner had crushed her heart and scarred her. Gravely. His eyes, so dark a green they sometimes seemed almost emerald, regarded her closely. Almost waiting for some kind of response. But what could she possibly say? That yes eventually she would have cast Marco aside and realized that it was his older brother she wanted? She would never know if or what might have happened had Marco stayed. Of course she'd known theirs wasn't a normal marriage. They were not doing if for the usual reasons like everyone else. She'd been aware that Tony hadn't married her because he'd loved her. She didn't even think he had liked her at that stage. She knew he'd only married her because of his intense and overwhelming sense of family responsibilities.

And what were her reasons she wondered? True at that time she hadn't loved Tony either. She had thought she had been in love with Marco and after he left and she had discovered her pregnancy, she had dreamed of him coming home and her welcoming him with open arms. Him telling her not to worry, they would get married and move away and live happily ever after. That stupid girlish fantasy had never came true. Instead she had been unable to contact him and had wound up upset and forced to come to terms with the fact that he was never coming back and she would have to raise this baby alone. Tony had found her one evening breaking her heart over the fact that she would have to give her baby up for adoption. He had listened to her story and in less than 10 minutes convinced her to not only keep her baby but marry him and raise the baby together as theirs.

So what? She might have had the crazy enough misfortune to fall in love with her own husband a year down the road and had that love mature and grow for the last seven years, just as they had or though they had, that however didn't mean that he'd felt the same. "Look Tony, I..." she faltered. What could she say?

"Don't worry Ziva; I'm sure he'll stay in Richmond with Maria. And that's if he stays at all." Tony paused; again he seemed to be waiting for something. Watching.

"Well at least Maria will be happy." Ziva suggested regardless of the dryness in her throat. Prior to Marco departed from DC nine years ago, Maria had worshiped her only son to the exclusion of everyone else, granted she openly adored Tony and on the few occasions she had seen Jacob she acted just like any other affectionate grandmother. But Ziva, well it was safe to say she'd loathed her on first sight. Maria feelings hadn't changed much for Ziva in the years since but now whenever she came to visit, Ziva made the decision to go out for the day.

"You know Tony, maybe it would be a good idea for you to go over to Richmond and visit with him." The thought emerged from her mouth, amazing even her.

"And exactly why do you think I would want to do that?"

"Hmm I'm not sure Tony!" She answered as she attempted to calm herself and omit some control over the tone of her voice. "Perhaps to find out what the hell see he's up to being back in America, especially since the last time he was here he made it clear he never intended to return? Or maybe to prevent him setting foot in DC. After all you can't possibly want him showing up here and seeing Jacob. I mean you don't right?"

"Well don't you want him to?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what's the problem? There's nothing to be concerned about Ziva." It bothered her how calm uncaring he was making it sound. Didn't he care at all? He moved into the en-suite with Ziva following in his wake, she walked in as one hand reached into the tiled shower and flipped on the hot water while he began unfastening his leather belt with the other. The expertise with which he managed the task nonetheless after all these years succeeded in the butterflies Ziva felt in her tummy and contrived to dry Ziva's throat, he shucked the remains of his suit and undergarments and proceeded under the hot water.

At any other time he usually wound a strong arm around her narrow waist and dragged her under the water beside him, clothes and all. Part false-protesting, giggling uncontrollably and utterly delighted in his arms. Tonight however was not the time. Especially not tonight when they were both increasingly aware that his brother — half-brother — had returned after an eight-year absence.

Marco however wasn't only Tony's younger half-brother.

No he'd been Ziva's first love at least what she had thought of at the time as love.

And before he disappeared, deserting her and leaving their life together behind in shambles, he'd carelessly fathered the treasured and beloved boy who was fast asleep in dream world, in the bedroom at the end of their narrow hall. Her darling boy who lovingly called Tony "Daddy."

Ziva finally managed to close the door of the linen closet after she'd eventually accomplished fitting the entire pile of bed sheets back in. Tony was still in the shower so she decided that now was as good a time as any to re-heat the dinner she had prepared for him earlier so that it was ready by the time he returned downstairs. She picked up her husband's discarded clothing as she made for the door. She slowly pushed them into the hamper atop his shirt. Through the textured glass of the shower door, she could quite clearly see his tall, tanned, blurred form standing beneath the pounding water that was already sending curls of steam over the door. He was magnificent. Every thing she had ever wanted. And god she loved him, not like the way she had thought she loved Marco either. Hand on heart she could admit to herself, she was utterly and completely in love with her husband. If only he returned her feelings.

As she made her way in to the kitchen, she couldn't help but dwell on what Tony had said. He didn't believe that at any time Marco would want to see him, his own brother except if he needed one of his messes cleaned up. Ziva was unable to judge whether Tony's evaluation of his half-brother was correct, or not. But she was aware that mere mention of him had seemed to erect a barrier between the both of them, one that had not been present even 10 minutes previous. Already she was powerless to prevent the skepticism that Marco's reappearance would adjust their lives, yet again... Only this time would she end up as lucky?

(_A/N: a bit longer than usual lol, please review and let me know what you think? Hope you enjoyed and loves xxx)_


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Here is the fourth installment of my story. Hope you enjoy and remember to let me know what you think. Enjoy and loves x)

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? Eight years ago Tony DiNozzo married the young and pregnant Ziva David when his brother had abandoned her. But now Marco DiNozzo is back in town and the two brothers are competing for the same woman. Who will Ziva choose?

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Mom, Who's that man?"

. "What man hunny?" Ziva asked as she consigned the last of the grocery bags from their cart into the trunk of her mini.

"The one over there, he's staring at us."

Ziva followed the direction of Jacob's pointing finger and suffered the drop in her stomach and instantly began feeling the coldness of the snow-frozen ground beneath her boots seep through her body. Her first instinct had been to flee. To bustle Jacob back through the car park and inside to the safety of the grocery store, however it appeared that it was already too late. He'd spotted them both, and had flashed her the signature DiNozzo smile (although it didn't seem to have as much effect on her as it previously had and it had nowhere near the effect that Tony's charm smile had on her equilibrium) and headed straight over in their direction.

And what had Tony said "Don't worry Ziva; I'm sure he'll stay in Richmond" well she had news for him. But he was right there was nothing to be concerned about? Just relax and he would soon be on his way leaving them alone to get on with their lives. Right?

Marco DiNozzo was as dissimilar from Tony, his elder half-brother, as pain was from pleasure and in a way that was how she had come to see them, they were complete polar opposites. At 32, he'd been all sun-kissed gold skin, sandy blond hair, and expressive blue eyes. He had been dashing and effervescent and had swept her off her feet. At the time he had been what she had thought she needed, someone refreshing and carefree, who could drive away her hurt and give her life a whole new meaning. At 42, he was...even more so.

Ziva immediately re-swallowed the distress induced feeling of nausea and motioned Jacob to move towards the car. "Can you get in the car for me please sweeie? It's getting really cold out here and mummy's nearly done with the groceries"

"But what about that man, mommy? He's coming over to see us? Who is he?"

"He's nobody sweetie." She as good as dragged him toward the passenger side door and jerked it open. "In you go, please hunny, the last thing we need is you getting sick again. I don't want your cold coming back." After she had gotten him settled and strapped in she leaned into to the back of the car and retrieved the package and handing it to Jacob. It was a gift from her best friend Abby and her husband for Jacob, given to her earlier in the day. "Here this for you, you can open it now, if you like. It's a gift from Tim and Abby because you were so well behaved when you stayed over last weekend."

"Oh wow mom" she heard in reply as he clawed his way through the gift wrapping and she moved towards the trunk of the car once more. Abby's husband, Tim McGee, among other things (including being a Special Agent at NCIS and an award winning, best selling author) also designed video games. The new company he had set up with his sister GeeTech, had just opened an expansive office right in DuPont Circle. "Abby said she was sure it's one that won't be released until next year."

Fortunately, Jacob had become so engrossed in the game he neglected to worry what was happening around him. That had been Ziva's plan. She had become so grateful to Tim and Abby for being so generous to Jacob. They both adored him and he in turn loved getting an advance stab at the games that had become surpassingly popular. Ziva had not been surprised at all and neither had Tony. Everything Timothy McGee touched seemed to turn to gold and although he had been a push over to begin with, even when she had joined the team, he had become a man and someone Ziva and Tony were very proud of. The thing Ziva most loved about Tim, though, was his gift he had to make Abby happier than she'd ever been in her life, and that was saying something since Abby was as Tony often remarked as "the happiest Goth you could ever meet".

Ziva had just managed to shove closed the car door when she became aware of someone behind her hearing the scrape of his boot against the snow covered tarmac. Mentally and emotionally preparing herself before encountering him she took a deep breath and turned around, coming face-to-face with Marco DiNozzo's dazzling white smile.

"Well well well! Ziva David as I live and breathe"

"Marco" Ziva greeted in a remarkable cool, calm, steady voice.

"Still as gorgeous as ever, I would recognize those chocolate curls of yours anywhere," Marco carried on cheerfully as if he hadn't recognized the coldness in Ziva's tone. And before Ziva had a chance to respond or escape, he'd reached his arms out and his hands locked either side of her hips before he quickly raised her high in the air before whirling her around in a circle.

Ziva was frozen half in shock and half in complete utter fear. She had been unable to utter a single word until the whirling had stopped and the feelings had all come rushing back literally leaving her nauseous. She clutched both his shoulders and dug her nails in as hard as possible as she commanded him to let her go. "Marco put me down right now!"

He let out a chuckle and brought her back down and settled her on the ground. She let herself breathe once more but was immediately stiffened once more when his warm hand curved around her nape and he bent his head and touched his lips to hers. Kissing her full on the lips "You're exactly the way I remember you Ziva David, as luscious and soft as ever. Just like ripe peaches."

Ziva was incapable of making any remark she was frozen stiff and couldn't have moved or spoken to save her own life..

"Well? Don't you have anything to say to an old chum? Not even a smile?"

"An old chum?" She parroted "A friend is that what you are?" She questioned

He smiled broadly at her appearing as ignorant of her aloofness as he was of her obvious uneasiness of being in the arms he still had wound around her narrow waist. Just as he seemed utterly unaware of the heavy snowflakes that had begun plummeting from the sky, falling all around them. It would have been a completely romantic and perfect setting had circumstances been different. Had he have been different. Had he have been Tony.

"Well, sweetheart, we had great times together, now didn't we? We enjoyed ourselves didn't we?" He fixed his eyes at the car and its sole occupant. "But I bet you're an old happily married woman now right? Especially if that boy in there of yours is anything to go by. By the looks of him he's got to be about seven or eight right? So who's the lucky guy that got to be your husband?"

"That would be me." a deep surly voice declared behind them, jostling them both. Marco immediately dropped his arms from Ziva's waist and she hastily took a step back "And if it's all the same to you I'd appreciate it if you could both control yourselves and stop cannodling out here in the middle of the car park."

Ziva gawked at Tony, disheartened. He'd materialized from nowhere, taken one look and then had accused her of canoodling with his brother. After everything that had happened, that they had gone through. How could he? She was faintly aware of Marco's astonished reply "Tony? But….." even as her legs gave way and her vision blurred as she fell towards the snow covered ground.

She was experiencing every single one of her fears coming to life at the exact same moment. Why now? She thought faintly, what had she done to deserve this she begged, as her world faded to a queer and murky gray. "Tony," she cried out...before the grey turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Here is the fifth installment of my story. Hope you enjoy and remember to let me know what you think. Enjoy and loves x)

**Disclaimer: I wish 3**

She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? Eight years ago Tony DiNozzo married the young and pregnant Ziva David when his brother had abandoned her. But now Marco DiNozzo is back in town and the two brothers are competing for the same woman. Who will Ziva choose?

**Chapter 5**

Marco was the closest to Ziva at that moment and it was his arms that caught her just before the ground came up to swallow her.

Tony's reaction was immediate, hands formed fists and the look on his face instantaneously became distorted. The vision of his half-brother's arms around his wife holding her, while she lay there listlessly almost killed him. He could feel the anger boiling and biting into his gut like a bloodthirsty dog. He made his way to Ziva's grey mini and jerked open the back door. "Put her in here," he said shortly and motioned to the back seat. He opened the passenger door and handed Ziva's purse to Jacob and brushed a hand over the boy's hair in a comforting gesture, before Jacob leaned over the back of the front seat, his eyes wide.

Marco, having gently laid Ziva on the tiny back seat, set his sights on Tony and quickly backed away. Tony closed both the passenger and rear doors and rounded the car climbing behind the wheel of Ziva's car, activating the engine with a primitive motion. The car launched out of the car park, and Tony hardly noticed Marco diving out of the cars path. His only thought was getting back to NCIS and getting Ziva to Ducky as fast as was physically possible. He put his foot down on the accelerator and drove straight to the Naval Yard. Ziva style.

"Daddy? What's wrong with Mommy? Is she sick?" Jacob's face was worried and pasty. He adored Ziva and she him. Hell everyone loved Ziva. And he was praying to God that she wasn't sick. God, how would he cope if she wasn't?

"She's just fine son, she's gonna be okay, it's probably just something little and silly" Tony joked and assured bleakly. He swung the car sharply into the parking lot and pulled into Ziva's allocated space. Luckily the car park was stationed around the back and had a direct accessing door into Ducky's autopsy room. "Can you do me a favor and bring Mommy's purse please," he asked Jacob, before patting the boy on the back and getting out. He hastily made his way around the car to the back and tenderly raised Ziva from the back seat before closing the door and activating the lock.

With Jacob at his side they swiftly made their way through the car park and reached the entrance to Ducky's autopsy room in just a few steps. Snowflakes were falling all around them, and settling on the already snow dusted ground. The small white flakes were catching on her hair, sparkling like the brightest white diamonds against her dark chocolate curls. God she was perfect! Tony pulled on the handle, opening the door carrying her inside, Jacob shadowing behind. "She needs to see Ducky," he said, heading right past Jimmy Palmer who was shooting him a questioning look while smiling and waving at Jacob, and heading straight in to Ducky's private office.

Of course it helped that they were so familiar with the old M.E, and they both trusted him completely to take care of them in emergencies and Tony could only imagine the horror he would have been in had he taken her to a medical clinic, forced to suffer in silence in the waiting room. Luckily the door to Ducky's office had been open and he was able to carry Ziva inside and lay her onto the high, padded exam table ready for Ducky, ensuring she would be comfortable, then placing Jacob on Ducky's black leather chair, while he went and found the old M.E.

Ziva's eyes slowly opened, they felt so heavy and she stared up at the ceiling, confusion clearly written in her tawny eyes as she began looking around the room to see where she was. Her eyes fell on Jacob and she was beginning to sit herself up as Tony re-entered the room. "Tony? What happened? Where —"

"So... what exactly has happened here to our young Ziva?" Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard asked breezing into the room, gliding around Tony to take a good look at Ziva. He'd already began flashing his light into Ziva's eyes and began recording her temperature before Tony had a chance to speak.

"Nothing Ducky it's just...I got a little dizzy. That's all. I'm fine now"

"She passed out cold, Duck." Tony corrected grimly. "Is that normal?"

"Tony please stop it, your being absurd" Ziva retaliated defensively. "Honestly I'm completely fine. I suppose I'm hungry. I mean I missed lunch and haven't had chance…"

"Look we'll just talk for a minute, okay and find out if that's all it is?" Ducky was exceedingly calm and confident as contrived to gently, but implacably, remove both Tony and Jacob from his small office. "I do believe Abigail, has brought in some brownies today, and I know for a fact that she is up in her lab at the moment" he whispered and added a special comforting smile for Jacob after answering all his concerns and promising the little DiNozzo that his mom would be just fine and assuring Tony that he would take care of Ziva. "Why don't you go and visit her, I'm sure she has one with your name on it" he added encouragingly.

"But I don't want to leave mommy. I want to know what's wrong with her first grandpa Ducky, Please" Jacob pleaded, all young male and determined and seemingly older than his mere eight years.

For Tony though, somehow, seeing his son pleading with Ducky and looking at the doctor square in the eyes that way eased the tension inside him just the tiniest bit. "It's ok son, relax. Come on let's go visit your auntie Abby and get some brownies. You can bring one back for your mommy, that will make her feel better huh?" He closed one of his hands over Jacob's shoulder, while the other ruffled the young boy's dark hair. "We'll just take a few minutes ok, while Ducky finishes. And by the time we come back down, grandpa Ducky will be done. Then we can take your mommy home and we can maybe get some take out, your choice tonight, and feed her that lunch she missed"

Jacob still didn't seem sure even after Tony's enthusiastic plan of action, but after a long few seconds he eventually nodded and let Tony lead him in to the elevator to go in search of Abby and her delicious brownies.

"Remember to have one yourself, Tony." Ducky's voice was soft, but firm. "It will do you some good and give me some time with her alone. We won't be long. And don't worry so much, Ziva is a smart and healthy young woman"

Tony gazed over the top of the doctor's head straight at her. If Ziva had given even the slightest indication that she would rather he stay there would be nothing Ducky could do to keep him away and Ducky knew it. But Ziva's eyes met his for only the slightest second before she offered the slightest smile and turned her head to face the opposite way...

"Go Tony, She will be fine and you can come back and collect her in about 10 minutes. Relax" Ducky implored once more and with absolutely no sufficient reason not to Tony joined Jacob in the elevator and hit the button that would lead them to Abby's lab...

But relax? Ha-ha he very much doubted it. Ziva had a way of making him completely relaxed and at peace one moment and then totally furious and worried the next. She was the only one who had ever managed to affect him that way. She got under his skin, like no one else. That's probably why he loved her so completely. Like no one else.

The elevator reached Abby's lab and just as he and Jacob were exiting his phone began to vibrate indicating a call, he answered only to be informed by Abby that he had a visitor and she had brought him up to her lab. Marco was here at NCIS….

_**(A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought! Loves xxxx)**_


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Here is the sixth installment of my story. Hope you enjoy and remember to let me know what you think. Thank you guys for all the fabulous reviews, I really appreciate it and love to know your views. Enjoy and loves x)

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine **

She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? Eight years ago Tony DiNozzo married the young and pregnant Ziva David when his brother had abandoned her. But now Marco DiNozzo is back in town and the two brothers are competing for the same woman. Who will Ziva choose?

**Chapter 6**

"So my dear, has there been any other episodes of dizziness or fainting?"

Ziva began buttoning up the front of her pale blue blouse and nodded her head. "There have been some yes but only the dizziness" she admitted to Ducky, chancing a glance at him as he was putting away his medical instruments. There was simply something about the old M.E. that inspired trust, it always had from her and he was always the first person she sought if there they suspected Jacob of being sick. "But I have never fainted before, this has been the first time and the dizziness has never been this bad."

"Alright my dear, what about any nausea? Have you missed any periods?"

As soon as he had asked she started to feel the blood draining from her head and quiet literally had to lie back against the exam table before the dizziness overtook her again... "You don't actually think I'm pregnant? Do you Ducky?"

Ducky's lips twitched and became a slow gentle smile. "I'm afraid you know better than I at this point, my dear. It is a possibility though is it not? You and Anthony are both healthy young things. We might as well consider the most obvious conclusion first, don't you think?"

Considering the reason for which they had married, she and Tony had never even talked about having any more children together. For some strange reason she hadn't even considered it a possibility. They'd gotten married because she was carrying Jacob and anything beyond that had never been discussed or ever really been an issue. It now seemed very odd, considering the length of time they had been together and been married. Of course she knew their marriage and relationship wasn't like everyone else's, and it had never been the happy ever after she had always wanted. But she had always taken her cue from Tony and he had never brought it up. It did seem odd the more Ziva thought about it, after all she had never been on any birth control with him and he had never wore a condom with her and they indulged in love making fairly often. Tony was a virile man and had a healthy appetite for sex. Of course he always referred to it as love making, but to make love didn't you have to feel love? Strange though it now seemed, until this moment it had never been an issue and never something she had thought to question. Besides, she'd been too caught up in trying to walk the tightrope of being a wife to Tony DiNozzo without letting her husband know that she'd gone far beyond their early arrangement and had falling in love with him almost from the outset.

"I guess it's a possibility, but I very much doubt it Ducky" she conceded, and began to encounter the color returning to her face once more with a ferocious vengeance. Although why and for what reason, she couldn't be sure. After all she and Tony were married, and had been for quite some time, of course it was normal and would be expected of them to indulge in love making. In fact it would be strange for them no to. "I mean I would have to be in the early stages surely and I think I know. If I was I mean after all it would hardly be the first time. But really Ducky I'm positive that it's unlikely..."

"Well how about we just run a test. Just to be on the safe side. After all it'll only take a few minutes and there's no harm in being certain is there? Okay? Try not to worry yourself dear. I'm sure if it turns out you are expecting another little one, the baby will make a marvelous addition to y

Huh, if she still had one of course, Ziva thought quietly to herself. Sure under other circumstances she would be overjoyed at the fact that she was pregnant with Tony's baby, but would he? This couldn't have happened at a worst time. Damn Marco for coming back and ruining her life once more. He had already turned her life around once, she was finally happy did he really need to do it again? What had she ever done to him? But then again what difference did it make? It's not as if she would lose Tony's love over it, was it? You can't lose what you never had, she reminded herself. But she could lose Tony. And that was what scared her the most.

Fifteen minutes later, Ziva walked out of Ducky's office, even more dazed than when she'd been carried in. She summoned the elevator and once it had arrived she stepped in and pushed the button for Abby's lab, more affectionately known as Labby.

The vision that greeted her as she entered, however, was a complete catastrophe that she at this minute did not need and was nowhere near enough ready to face. God, Hell would freeze over or was it under? Before she could have happily faced it.

Tony was the nearest to her, standing against the wall, his eyes closed completely devoid of any expression or emotion. Silently waiting. Completley closed off.

Marco was sitting on the futon with Abby in her small private office, Jacob between them, and the three heads, one a sandy blond and the other a black divided in to two pigtails with her dark haired little boy in the middle. As they sat close together engrossed in the handheld video game that Jacob was playing. A gift for his eighth birthday from Tony.

Tony's eyes immediately opened as her gaze turned back around at him. "Hey, Ziva"

"What are they doing?" Her voice was sharper than she intended. Accusing almost, why was he letting Marco near Jacob?

Jacob's head lifted as soon as she spoke and he bounced up and ran over to her, in pace that rivaled Abby's, wrapping both his arms tightly around her waist. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Hey little man" she smiled at him and leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'm fine now, honestly" she assured him. She straightened and turned next to Abby who as always was eager to give her a hug. "Abby" she smiled at her friend "I'm ok, promise" and actually returned Abby's hug with as much promise and whispered in her ear quietly. "We'll talk soon hmm!"

Ziva finally glance at her husband. "There's absolutely nothing to worry about at all. But I'd really like to go home, now. Would you mind?" She asked, holding out her hand for the car keys.

"Sure, but I'll take you" he answered and without further discussion he began making the call to his Senior Agent informing him he was taking the rest of the day off. Ziva began to protest that that was not necessary but thought better of it. They needed to talk anyway and the sooner the better.

"Well that's great then, "Marco came forward, Ziva's forgotten he was there. "Mom mentioned that Tony here had built a house in DC with his own two hands. Didn't think he had it him, after all he was hardly the laboring type, hey Tony." He laughed at his own joke. Ziva could feel the tension in the room begin to grow but as ever Marco was seemingly unaware. "I didn't believe her at first, thought she was pulling my leg. But I really can't wait to see it. Obviously I'm guessing that's where you both live. Very strange how Mom never mentioned that big brother here was married and especially to you Ziva, I would have thought she'd have said something a while back. Ziva shrugged in response and caught the smile on Abby's face.

"No! Umm look I don't think so" her face beginning to redden once more as she turned to look at Tony, praying almost that he would jump in and say something. She wasn't however of Maria's complete lack of mentioning they're marriage or her even. The woman had taken an instant dislike to her on first sight, even before her relationship with Marco, when Tony and she had been partners and he had invited the team to a family barbecue. Maria had glanced at her once Tony had made introductions muttered a deep oath and had preferred to pretend all evening that she didn't exist at all. "Look Marco, now is not the best time, I mean...perhaps another time. I am not feeling totally 100% at the moment and I'm rather tired."

Marco shrugged to this and answered with a shrug. "Of course. Perhaps when you're feeling better. After all I'm not going anywhere any time soon so I shall be around for a while."

At this, Tony turned around and set his sights on his younger half-brother, looking him square in the eye, before asking "Why?"

"I thought Mom told you about this. I've got a job at this new game company that's just opened in DuPont; I'm going to be working at GeeTech. I'll be moving back to DC, big brother. It's great isn't it? I'll be closer to Mom again and it'll be just like old times again."

Tony's eyes darkened at this and Ziva could feel the anger radiating off him in waves it was almost like a physical thing. "Great, Sure," he said sardonically. "Just like old times." Like old time be damned, sure just like old times when he had swarmed his way in to NCIS, taken one look at Tony's partner before deciding to have some fun and sweeping her off her feet before running away and breaking her heart in the process. Then leaving Tony to pick up the pieces. Bastard Tony thought, how many times had he warned Marco that she was off limits to him, damn it to everyone. She was his. And then what had happened? He'd flirted, asked her out and before Tony knew it they were dating. He'd gotten her pregnant and left her all alone. But this time would be different she was married to him now. And he'd be damned if he was going let Marco destroy their marriage and take his son away from him.

**(A/N: Nearly caught up now and depending on the amount of reviews I get, I may spoil you with another update later on this evening! I know bribery isn't nice and it's not my best skill but I have worked so hard this week so please review! Loves x)**


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Here is the seventh installment of my story and my second update of the day, thank you to all my readers who reviewed I love you all and also to all those who have put this story and me on alerts and favorites. Also this is the first brand new chapter, it's been a long busy week but I did promise you all. Hope you enjoy and remember to let me know what you think. Enjoy and loves x)

**Disclaimer: Very soon!**

She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? Eight years ago Tony DiNozzo married the young and pregnant Ziva David when his brother had abandoned her. But now Marco DiNozzo is back in town and the two brothers are competing for the same woman. Who will Ziva choose?

**Chapter 7**

Tony was paused in the small dark bedroom at the end of the hall. Gazing down at the red "Magnum PI" Ferrari 308 bed and the dark haired sprawling eight year old lump that was currently draped half on it and half on the blue rug on the floor. Both Ziva and he had often joked that their son could sleep anywhere and as a baby and in his younger years he often had. The number of times they had found him asleep on the bottom of the stairs where he had gotten tired and decided on a nap, as a toddler he would often fall asleep straight after he had eaten his food at the table. He would simply push his plate aside and lay his head in its place. Tony had once found him asleep hanging off their washing machine where the vibrations of the spin cycle had gently lulled him to sleep. Gibbs would often comment after babysitting for them that Jacob could sleep positioned upside down balanced on his head in sinking sand and Tony was inclined to believe him. And the tales he had been told by Abby and Tim on the few occasions they babysat led him to believe that Gibbs was a lot closer to the truth than they originally suspected.

Today had been a long day and Jacob had taken Ziva's dizzy spell hard, once they'd gotten home he had seemed to relax and after dinner he had seemed to wind down quite quickly, enough for him and Tony to have they're man bonding movie time quite early while Ziva took a leisurely bath and as soon as the movie finished he had said his goodnights, read his bedtime story with Ziva and promptly fallen asleep in a matter of minutes. Ziva would often remark on how he had inherited his sleeping habits from his father. Tony often took it as meaning him but lately he had begun questioning whether she was talking about him or Marco.

They had agreed even before they had married that they would raise Jacob as his but recently Tony had begun questioning their decision and increasingly ever since he had heard of Marco's return to DC. Jacob was growing up and eventually he deserved to know the truth. With Marco permanently relocating to DC was it fair to keep their true father and son identities in the dark? Would Ziva want to tell Marco now that he was back?

He leaned closer over the bed and gently lifted his son's top half up back onto the red car bed from where he'd been hanging face down near the floor. Jacob as predicted didn't even stir. There was not even a snore out of place which made Tony let out a small chuckle and a contented smile gently fixed onto his lips. And again nothing a few minutes later as Tony re-arranged Jacobs bedding, pulled the quilt up over his shoulders and settled his noonoo teddy back beside him on the pillow. Not even the slightest slur as Tony settled his weight down on the bed beside the young boy, the mattress denting under his weight.

As he stared at the sight of his son, he just wanted to gather up the eight year old and just in his arms, hold on tight. Hold on and never let go. Damn it he was Jacobs's father. Jacob was his. His Dammit. Not Marco's. His and he loved his little boy so much. How could he bare it if Ziva took him away? And Jacob had been ever since that day almost nine years ago. On a cold dark November Friday evening when Tony had walked in to Abby's empty lab to deliver a report and found his partner crouched in the corner breaking her heart. In less than ten minutes he had listened to the story, dried her tears and convinced her to keep the baby, marry him and raise Jacob as their own.

Tony remembered the day as if it was yesterday rather than almost a decade ago. He had stayed behind on a Friday night to finish some paperwork before having an entire weekend to himself for a change and unwinding. McGee and Ziva had left earlier and he had just finished the last report all that needed to be done would be deliver it to Abby so that she could sign off on her forensic report before filing it in the cabinet. Might as well take it up there before leaving he thought as he set his computer to close down and gathered his belongings before placing them on the chair and picking up the report. Just leave it in the lab with a note for Abby then make his way back in to the bullpen to collect his rucksack and home. He had no plans for the night, he would collect take out on the way home and settle in front of the TV with a movie.

He had made his way to the lab, dropped the report on her desk, left her a quick note, turned the lights back off and was about to walk back out when he heard a sob. He waited a beat just to see if he was hearing things or if there was someone there. He heard the sound again and made the conscious decision to keep the lights off while he searched for whoever was hiding.

As he turned the corner to the side of Abby's Major Mass Spec, that was where she was. Crouched in to the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried in to them, her long chocolate curls acting as a curtain. But it was no mistake that it was Ziva, his partner. His first thought had been curious as to how long she'd been there? She and McGee had left hours ago, before he came to his senses and realized how distressed she seemed to be. She was sobbing, not the usual crocodile tears he was used to seeing from women when they didn't get their way. Ziva was sobbing her heart out, her shoulders were wrenching with her tears and for the first time in his life he was speechless. This was Ziva. His ninja. She never cried, she was the strongest person he knew. What could have possibly happened to get her in such turmoil? He put a hand on her shoulder while calling her name softly, trying not to startle her.

Her head shot up so fast, Tony was convinced she must have suffered whiplash. The anguish in her eyes let him know the seriousness of the situation and for once in his life he didn't crack a joke. He sat down by her side; put a hand on her back and began rubbing it from left to right up and down in a comforting gesture. They sat there in silence for about ten minutes before she started to open up. She began to explain what had happened with Marco, how she had thought she was ready to settle down, how she thought he had been the one and why she had allowed him to sweep her off her feet. Tony never uttered a single word as she spoke; hearing her speak of Marco in those glowing terms and realizing that she was ready to settle down with his half brother was killing him slowly. Her words ripping his heart out slowly. Painfully. But her happiness was more important than his feelings.

Then came the angry part, she revealed to Tony how they had been careless when it came to birth control and how a week ago she had received an SMS message and e-mail from Marco stating that he was once again leaving DC and heading back to London where he was a graphic designer and wouldn't be returning. And today after leaving NCIS she had visited her doctor because she had been feeling under the weather only to have him reveal that she was in fact 6 weeks pregnant. She had tried in vain to contact Marco with no success and she was at her wits end. Maria wouldn't help her either. She had come here to talk to Abby but finding the scientist gone she had lost it and broke down and needed space to gather her thoughts. Tony's feelings had begun turning to anger at his half-brothers treatment of Ziva. He had known she would get hurt by him. Hadn't that been the reason he had issued his warning in the beginning to prevent this. But even as he tried to justify himself he knew it had been a lie. He had issued the warning to Marco because Tony thought of her as his. She had been his since he had found her alive in Somalia. He had been biding his time until he was sure she was ready before he made his move. Yet Marco had seen the warning as a personal challenge and as always he had come out on top, leaving Tony to clean up the mess in his wake. Tony could have murdered him and thought nothing of it. How dared he treat Ziva that way? Didn't he have any clue how amazing and beautiful she was? He hated his half-brother with a passion for this and decided that he would be quite content to never have to lay eyes on him again.

In the past few hours Ziva had told him how she had decided that she would have the baby, she couldn't face having an abortion but neither could she keep the baby and raise it on her own. She had decided that she would give the baby up for adoption. After all she reasoned, she didn't know how to raise a baby and she had never had great role models in her parents and besides, what baby would want an ex-assassin for a mother. Not only that she explained to him but they worked extremely long hours and their job was never safe. A baby needed two parents who could be relied upon to come home in one piece at the end of the day. Not some one who could be shot at any given moment on a normal day.

Tony had waited until she had lapsed in to silence before taking a deep breath, turning her face to his and began to counteract each of her arguments with reasons for why they could do this together. In ten minutes he had convinced her to keep the baby and marry him where they would raise the baby together as their own and nobody would ever know. They wouldn't need to worry about Marco as he had made it cleat that he would not be returning to DC.

They had married a week later at a small ceremony, with only Ziva's old neighbor and Tony's old partner at Baltimore as their witnesses. They had spent the weekend moving all of Ziva's belongings in to Tony's apartment until the house he was working on was finished and 32 weeks later they were joined by a dark haired, blue eyed beautiful baby boy. Tony had been in the delivery room with Ziva and had watched Jacob's entry in to the world before cutting the cord and was the first to hold the crying baby. He had fallen instantly in love with him and knew from that day forward that Jacob would always be his son, no matter what and he would do everything in his power to protect him and never let anything hurt him.

But the truth was however, that even then he'd anticipated this very day coming. Just waiting for Marco to return. It may have taken eight weeks, eight months, Hell eight years. But what would it even matter in the scheme of things? He'd known from the very beginning that this perfect family really wasn't his, that they didn't truly belong to him. He knew even then he was living on borrowed time with his beautiful ex-Israeli "ninja" wife and their precious dark-haired son. He'd been sure sooner or later either his selfish half-brother Marco, the man she'd loved, would return; or if not him eventually she would decide she wanted, needed more than he could give her and she would fall for someone else. Someone who'd be able to give her the large family she'd once dreamt of having. Someone she could love. But he knew that whoever it was that she would eventually give her heart to, he was sure they would never be able to love her or Jacob as much as he did.

"Tony? What is the matter? Why are you still awake? It is after midnight. Is there something wrong with Jacob? Is he all right?"

Tony's head shot up at her soft whisper he'd been so deep in thought he hadn't even heard her come in. How long had he been sitting here? Indolently staring at Jacob, trying to soak up as much of him as possible before he was cruelly taken away. Ziva was padding further into the room, coming to stand beside him, looking down at Jacob adoringly. Her arms were wrapped snugly around her tiny waist, her way of trying to keep warm when she felt cold.

"Nothing" Tony eventually answered as she settled on the bed beside him, their knees just touching. "He's just fine, deep in dream world as usual" He stood abruptly and moved behind her where he watched her run her small hand to smooth over Jacob's bed tousled hair, before coming to her feet and her body being overcome by a sharp shiver. "Ziva you're cold. You should get back into bed after what happened today. You need to take it easy and rest."

Ziva turned to face him as he spoke and lifted her eyes to look at him, she lifted one small feminine hand to push back a piece of hair that hung in her face, and pushed it towards the back where the rest of her hair fell in wild curls half way down the back of the faded blue football jersey, she must have appropriated from his side of the closet. Her hair just about covered his name on the back of the jersey, but he could still make out some of the letters. The small movement forced the too-wide neckline of the too-big shift to gently slide down one tanned smooth shoulder.

The effect shot desire straight through him. Hard and hot, it ripped right through him and gathered just below his stomach and between his thighs. God didn't she have any clue what she did to him? And the way she wore his old jersey, with his name splayed over the back, it always inspired a possessive reaction inside him. It took almost all his strength not to reach for her and drag her into his arms before he lead her down the hall and straight to bed. The knowledge that she'd fainted dead from the mere sight of his half-brother this afternoon however was enough to ensure he kept his hands to himself.

"But what about you? Aren't you coming?" she pleaded gently.

Dark amusement and passion curled through him; obviously she didn't she know the effect she had on him or she was teasing him either way he needed to cool it. "I'll be along in a little while." he answered in a strained voice as he followed her out into the hall from Jacobs dark bedroom and quietly pulled the door closed "I won't be long" He just needed some fresh air and a step outside would do both his head and body some good. It was either that or a cold shower.

Ziva had taken a few short steps towards their room before she stopped. She turned back, to look at him. Her eyes were shadows in the dim light. And she took a deep breath, contemplating whether to say anything before plucking some courage and just going for it. "Tony, are…umm .are you all right? Is there something wrong?"

And just like that the amusement in him died and it was replaced with something he was unable to recognize at that precise moment. "Sure Ziva, is there a reason you think I wouldn't be?"

"Well… It's nothing. I just….. I mean you aren't...well … look Tony… "

"Come on spit it out, ninja."

Her full peach lips quivered at the nickname, and automatically shifted to a shy smile then firmed once she realized her reaction. "You seem...I'm not sure, just…. Upset. I don't know there's just this tension and it's been there ever since you told me about, about —"

"You can't even say his name, can you? After all this time and everything he did. You're still….." He left the sentence hanging after all, he knew that if he had said exactly what he was thinking, he could never take it back. And once it was out there they would never be able to go back.

She made a low frustrated sound at the back of her throat before she answered softly. "I knew it you are upset. But you really have no reason to be Tony. You haven't even come to bed."

"I am not upset! Did you want me to come to bed?" he asked after a few seconds had gone by.

How was she supposed to answer that? Of course she did, why would he think different? Her lips parted. "I do not understand Tony; of course I want you to come to bed and get some sleep. You get up every day before dawn, before me even and – you…"

"Ha-ha sleep, is that why you think I should be in your bed?" He interrupted shortly.

She issued him a look he wasn't able to read, but just as quickly looked away as if she was frightened she had revealed too much. "You're my husband Tony"

He was unsure what devil provoked him but suddenly it seemed incredibly important to know. "And that's your only reason for wanting me to come to bed?"

"Actually," her usual melodious voice sounded strained. "Tony I think it's time to talk..."

_(A/N: Well I promised and here it is… Please let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed and have a good weekend everyone. Big loves and hugs xxxx)_


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Here is the eighth chapter. Hope you enjoy and remember to let me know what you think. Enjoy and loves x)

**Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't need to write fan fiction **

She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? Eight years ago Tony DiNozzo married the young and pregnant Ziva David when his brother had abandoned her. But now Marco DiNozzo is back in town and the two brothers are competing for the same woman. Who will Ziva choose?

**Chapter 8**

We need to talk. They had to be the worst four words imaginable and damaging to any relationship, and hearing her say them was just awful. Tony figured they could and would never be a prelude to anything good.

He turned back to look at Ziva. Sure he'd worked with her for 7 years, they'd been partners for that many years too. He'd fallen in lust with her almost immediately and had loved her for just as long. He'd married her. And adored seeing her pregnant. Her usually flat, taught stomach growing big and round with her baby. She'd been so beautiful and all he'd ever wanted. She had been everything he thought a woman possibly ever could be. His desire for her during that time had been stronger than he'd ever thought possible and trying to control and contain it had very nearly killed him. Nevertheless he had done it. Following the baby's birth and the three of them settling as a family into the new house, back then it had only been half finished and little more than a weather-tight skeleton frame, but they had eventually found a simple routine that fitted the three of them perfectly. But it had been Ziva who in all her usual confident ninja self, had shyly knocked and entered his bedroom one evening. It was she, who had nervously hung in the doorway, then after seemingly giving herself a motivational push, had closed the door and settled on the edge of his bed and confided that she was ready and wanted to be his wife. In every way.

It had been the eve of their very first wedding anniversary, he recalled tenderly. He could remember every single moment and detail of that special night. It took no effort at all to recall the way her chocolate curls laid all free and wild across his white pillow and the small sound of her breath catching deep in her throat the moment they'd finally joined together for the first time. He had lost control with her. Like he had never experienced with anybody else. It was at that moment he had known, that she was his one in a million and that he would never feel about anybody else in the world, the way he felt about her.

She however had still been in love with Marco. His name was the one she would shout out and mumble in her deep sleep. Night after Night. She would toss and turn, caught in the mist of a dream, calling his name over and over again. A dream Tony would never have any problem deciphering.

Without doubt she'd loved his fun-loving, smooth-talking and irresponsible half-brother, why Tony could never be sure but it was an abhorrent and certain fact that he wouldn't forget until he was lying on his death bed.

"Fine, we'll talk but let's make it as quick and as painless as possible." he managed indifferently. "Marco is indeed back. This time however he plans to stay. There is obviously no need for you to tell me the way you feel about him."

"No Tony, that's not —"

"Look Ziva, it's ok, you don't need to say anything. In the morning I'll find a new place to stay. That is of course unless you have planned to move out instead. If it's all the same with you I'd rather not sell the house. If you don't mind. I mean we can always work something out with the land and the stables." What they could work out though he wasn't entirely sure, but Jacob's horse was there as well as the Arabian horses their wedding gift from Ziva's uncle who bred them, as well his own horses and it was where the local riding school kept the majority of their horses during the off season. In short they needed to keep both land and stables between them.

Ziva had turned extremely pale. It seemed all the more visible in the faint glow of the bedroom lamp. Worried of her suffering another faint attack, he suddenly moved closer and gently but surely took hold of her upper arms to keep her steady. She felt extremely cold under his hands and he could feel the onset of gooseflesh appearing on her soft satin skin.

"You aren't going to pass out again, are you?"

"No, of course not." Ziva defended angrily. She took a step back and yanked herself out of his arms before questioning him on what was going on. "What in Gods name are you talking about? Why do you mean to move out? Am I totally missing something here Tony?"

Tony had never considered himself a particularly patient man, even at the best of times. Now however he realized his patience lied in crucially inadequate supply. He paused and took a deep breath before answering to keep from yelling at her infuriatingly. That would only serve to show her just how much the fact angered and deeply hurt him. It would serve no purpose to have her realize the effect it had on him. "You and Marco of course."

"What do you mean me and Marco, there is no me and Marco, Tony?"

"Ziva, let's not play games hmm. You know full well that I saw you two together today, or have you forgotten already? You were all over each other, climbing down each other's throats."

"How dare you?" Tony's words had literally felt like a physical blow. "If you were there, then you know he kissed me, not the other way around" she exonerated rigidly.

"And what happened Ziva, you fainted dead away didn't you?"

"That had nothing to do with him, I was completely shocked. You said he would stay in Richmond; it wasn't as if I was expecting to run into him in the grocery parking lot. And like I said I was hungry and hadn't had lunch yet so…..."

She stood there waiting for his reply but nothing came. She waited, watching him silently, trying to gather her thoughts. It suddenly struck her that this was it. This was what she had feared since hearing that Marco was back. Everything was falling. Her whole world and its foundations were falling down all around her, the earth was crumbling beneath her satin pump covered feet. Her only thought was how that could possibly be happening, when here they were standing in their very own hallway right between their bedroom and Jacobs? Oh God what did all of this mean for Jacob?

She really didn't want to take the first step and ask, but if she didn't how long would this go on for? And what about Jacob, how would this tension between them affect him? No she would not hide from this. She's a grown woman and a mother at that; she needed to know what was happening. Her voice felt extremely frail as she compelled herself to thrust the query past her emotionally paralyzed lips. "Exactly what are you getting at here Tony? What exactly is it that you are trying to tell me?"

_**(A/N: I know I hadn't planned to upload until the beginning of the week, but I decided since I got such wonderful reviews I would reward you. Please review and let me know what you thought. Loves xxxx)**_


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Here is the ninth installment of my story. Hope you enjoy and remember to let me know what you think. Enjoy and loves x)

**Disclaimer: Not yet but soon!**

She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? Eight years ago Tony DiNozzo married the young and pregnant Ziva David when his brother had abandoned her. But now Marco DiNozzo is back in town and the two brothers are competing for the same woman. Who will Ziva choose?

**Chapter 9**

Ziva stood still, anticipating, feeling on the edge of a bottomless pit. Tony's towering figure stood motionless before her. Filling her vision with his rigid stance. She felt a serious need to scream at the top of her voice; Jacob asleep in the next room was the only reason that stopped her. She swallowed deeply to smother the urge and stared back down at his t shirt. There was a raspberry jam mark stained on the sleeve she saw, probably from one of his doughnuts. God now was not the best time to be noticing wifely tasks she reprimanded her brain. Particularly as he had basically just informed her that he no longer needed her here to take care of him, and her wifely duties would be no longer required.

"If you want, you can have that Allison Hart represent you if you want, she owes me a favor anyway" he stated. His voice was low. Husky. "Her office is right here in Georgetown, so it'll be easier for you. I'll find a lawyer from over in DuPont or something."

My word. Had she heard him right? Lawyers? She had never felt such utter devastation in her life. She had never felt this cold in all her life? The only way to keep her teeth from chattering was clenching her jaw so tight she thought it would snap. "Lawyers. What are you talking about? Divorce? Is that what you're trying to tell me? That you want a divorce?"

There was no immediate answer from him. He stood silent almost as if he was contemplating her questions and a twinkle of hope was beginning to grow deep inside her. But just as quick and as silent he turned his head to the side to stare at her. Just once. And all hope was immediately extinguished.

Tony didn't want her as his wife anymore. He no longer wanted to me married to her. To live with her. To raise Jacob with her. To share his life with her.

Perhaps later, when she had had some time to come to terms with what was happening, she'd be able to appreciate the irony of the situation. Ziva David. Unwanted by both DiNozzo brothers in one lifetime. Right now though, at this moment in time, she was finding it hard enough to draw a single breath. "And what about Jacob? Hmm Tony, you want to divorce him too?"

Finally, there was some emotion from him. He inclined his head to one side and shoved a strong hand through his messed hair. And leaving in its wake a disheveled golden brown mass of waves that compelled her to let her fingers stroke back the strands from his brow. "Look Ziva, you can have absolutely anything that you want. But there is no way I'll lose my son. No way in hell!"

But you're quite happy to just throw away your wife at the first opportunity. Her cry however remained unspoken. Nevertheless there was one single factor that remained apparent. The longer she remained in his presence, the greater certainty that she would break down right in front of her. "You know what Tony, you built this place," she declared stiffly. "You can stay here."

That said, she immediately turned around and headed straight for their bedroom. Where she firmly pushed closed the door and after hearing it latch, she slid down behind it as her vision blurred and she felt the scalding of twin rivulets running down each side of her face. She leaned back against the door panel as the silent sobs wreaked her tiny frame. She finally let out a deep sigh and after a long moment, she heard the creak of a floor board. The crash of the door closing in its frame...

And then...nothing. Silence.

"Huh, come again? What in the world do you mean you and Jacob have moved into Breena's old apartment? And more importantly why?"

Regardless of Abby's non stop horrified questions, Ziva continued sorting the numerous toxicology reports into the appropriate filing boxes. She was trying to spend as much time as possible down with Abby in the lab. She was using the excuse that she would rather be in the lab than be at her desk completing the never ending crime reports and relevant paperwork that formed part of her job duties as a Field Special Agent with the MCRT at NCIS. The excuse however was now only working to prove to her how much of an immature woman she was being. Gibbs had instantly recognized something was amiss and had left her with a "fix it" before leaving for his usual caffeine fix, and McGee had given her a slight concerned brotherly glance before returning to his computer screen and becoming immersed in the task at hand. "It is not that difficult to understand Abby. I am simply informing you that Jacob and I have moved out of Tony's home and are now living temporarily at Breena's old apartment. As of yesterday."

"I get that Ziva. But...but why?"

Ziva refused to cry or get upset. She wouldn't cry. She just would not. There was no way after all it served no purpose but to make you weak. Did she really believe that though? After Somalia and after her marriage to Tony, with his and the rest of Team Gibbs she had thought she had gotten rid of that part of herself. The tough, unfeeling, cold assassin part. Since then she had never had any reason to feel this way. But she'd spent all last night in tears, muffling her sobs into her pillow to ensure Jacob wouldn't be disturbed in the next room. And in the end it had served her no purpose. Tony had not come back, she had no idea where he stayed and she literally looked like she had been to hell and back again. And surely by now there weren't any tears left inside her. Jacob had sensed her distress as soon as he had risen and he'd made no effort to disguise his confusion at the absence of his daddy from the breakfast table. The confusion that had increased at a dramatic pace when he had watched her hastily pack all of their clothes and almost every single possession of hers and leaving nothing but a few old toys of his. Storing them all in the trunk and on the backseat of her mini and moving from their Georgetown three storey, five bedroom house to the two bedroom apartment that had once been Breena's home before she'd married NCIS own Jimmy Palmer.

Ziva was half as baffled as Abby as to why as well. After all there was only so much blame she could lay at Marco's feet. The rest was Tony.

"Perhaps you should ask Tony," she instructed the scientist who had become her best friend over the years. "He is the one who made the decision, not me." Ziva just managed to slot in the last of the reports before slamming shut the hinged metal box lids with a force that shook the entire desk.

"I just don't understand Ziva. Timmy hasn't even said anything to me, like not even mentioned it. I mean he and Tony are like best friends you know, but I don't think Tony's told him a thing. I just know he would have told me of Tony had said something. This is definitely hinky" Abby's blue sapphire eyes seemed shocked and horrified behind her extremely thick magnifying black-framed lab glasses.

She followed in Ziva's wake out to the ballistics lab where the filing boxes were stored. For once her forensic crime lab or Abby liked to name it Labby was mercifully empty, absent of the usual riff raff crowd delivering evidence and enquiring when this and that would be ready. It gave them some space and peace to talk, and dear heavens did Ziva need to talk and get some of this nonsense off her chest. "I'm sorry Ziva, but I just don't get this. I have always thought that you guys were the perfect couple, I mean you have Jacob and Tony built you guys a house and I mean you've just been married for like forever and ever."

Ha-ha well so much for her not having any tears left to cry and it making her weak. That last statement from Abby had succeeded in reopening the barriers that she had erected this morning. "No Abby, you thought wrong. You and McGee are the perfect couple," Ziva corrected. She swiped her hand across her damp cheeks and with her vision blurring at a rapid pace she blindly began straightening the forensic supplies stacked on the counter. "You love him and he loves you."

Abby frowned and shook her head before asking. "What exactly are you saying Ziva? Don't you love Tony? How could you not love him? You guys are married; surely you couldn't have fallen out of love with someone like him."

The slippery glass test tubes in Ziva's hands slipped and ended up scattered all over the floor as Abby's questions and cruel assumptions registered. "Of course I do Abby. I love Tony with all my heart. How could you ever doubt that? But he doesn't love me, Abby," she admitted miserably. "He never has. And I need to start facing the fact that he never will. The sooner I start the better and then we will both be free to move on."

_**(A/N: So what do you guys think? I know I had said that this would be up by the end of last week and I ma dreadfully sorry but life kind of got in the way. So again huge sorries and depending on the amount of reviews I may post another chapter tomorrow!**_

_**Anyways hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. Big loves and please review! Big loves xxx)**_


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Here is the tenth installment of my story and we're halfway there peeps. Hope you enjoy and remember to let me know what you think. Enjoy and loves x)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately nothing belongs to me although I have faith that Santa will deliver next year x**

She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? Eight years ago Tony DiNozzo married the young and pregnant Ziva David when his brother had abandoned her. But now Marco DiNozzo is back in town and the two brothers are competing for the same woman. Who will Ziva choose?

**Chapter 10**

Abby just stood still not moving. Staring. Contemplating at what Ziva had just told her. It was as if Abby had seen a ghost. Ziva had hoped for a reaction or something after she'd told her the real bare bones of her marriage but this had not been what she had expected. "Oh my God Ziva, when we came back and you told me that you eloped with Tony it was like the most romantic thing ever. It happened so fast and we were all concerned that you guys had rushed in to it in a week moment. You know but you both just seemed so happy and you were smiling more than you ever had before, that we all just assumed that you had both given in. We wanted you to be happy after everything that had happened with Somalia and Mossad that we just left it at that. I just left it at that. I never questioned you Ziva. I can't believe you never told me the truth. Why Ziva? You bore all that worry alone. I would have been there for you; I know I was off at Mexico with Timmy, but still —"

Ziva took a deep breath and pressed her fingertips against her aching temples. Abby's reaction was not what she was banking on. "Believe me Abby, I couldn't tell you. I mean I wanted to in a way to just shout it from the rooftop. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to cope with what was happening and it seemed easy to just pretend when I was at work. It was so humiliating, Abby. It was like once Marco had his way with me and got what he wanted …" She stopped and her lips pressed together for a moment, she took a deep breath and continued. ".. Well as you now know he just left me a note, packed his bags and disappeared. Just like Tony warned me that he would. But did I listen? No I ignored him, thinking he was acting all big brother again like he did with Ray, and Dunham and all the other men in my life. I mean why wouldn't I listen. He had always been right on target with all the men in my life. But not this one I had hoped, for once I wanted to settle down here in DC and be happy, I had visions of becoming Marco DiNozzo's bride. Of having a family and a stable home and friends and, I guess that it was too much to want at the time. His wants and needs however were rather less romantic."

"Ziva, have you spoken to anyone about this before? I mean even Tony?" Abby asked sensing that this was the first time Ziva had ever truly taken time to let all these emotions out and just let go. "So dear Marco upped and left town before you realized you were pregnant with Jacob. Then what? In steps big brother who fixes everything and you became Tony DiNozzo's bride instead."

At the time Tony had made it seem like the most logical solution, and even to this day she was surprised at how easily she went along with it. It was a simplistic explanation even more than Abby could understand but at this moment in time, Ziva felt that she didn't have the energy, time or patience to correct her best friend. The truth of the matter was much more complicated yet at the same time much more simple. "I guess essentially that was what happened."

"So then Tony was trying to protect you. Can't you see he loves you Ziva, he cared about you, even then. For God's sake, he was at the height of his career here. We all know that he was the top competitor for becoming the next SecNav. McGee and I figured that once you guys had eloped he had decided he wanted to stay here at NCIS. But that's not what happened is it? Ziva don't you realize he gave all that up for you and your child. So you could all stay here in DC and be around your family, and so he would be around to take care of you and Jacob. If that's not love, then I don't know what is."

Ziva took a minute and swallowed. Nodded. She absolutely detested hearing everything that Tony had sacrificed for her. Sure she hadn't asked him too and even to her ears that made her sound like a spoiled bitch but it was the guilt that ate at her. He'd not only given up his potential career, but also his inheritance from his father that Maria had controlled all to ensure that her child remained a DiNozzo. And most importantly he had given up his future; sure she knew or had thought that he was generally happy in their life together. They took vacations, she cooked and cleaned for them, they had a nice home and spent time with friends and they never wanted for anything, material objects anyway... But what about the important things in life? Would he want to have children of his own someday? Or marry a woman of his choosing, who he loved and who loved him? Did he want all that for himself? She had taken all that away from him and that was what kept her awake at night, hating herself for ruining his life.

Maria, Tony's stepmother and Marco's mother had detested Ziva badly enough that after their quiet elopement, she'd packed up her house in Capital Heights and moved to the more populated Richmond, Virginia. For some reason she'd always considered Ziva a bad omen to her family. Before she had even met Marco, Maria refused to giver her the time of day. Maria had figured Ziva was far beneath her, mostly because Tony had let it slip once of her past with Mossad and her father. Maria had felt unable to keep her opinions and attitude towards Ziva to herself after her and Marco had began dating, even in a district as big as Washington DC, there had been definite attitudes. And Maria had had it in spades.

Tony being Tony hadn't let any of his stepmother's disapproval deter him, however. Heavens, he'd been a grown man and not given to taking orders from anyone, much less his stepmother. This had further cemented Maria's dislike of Ziva. Since then, Tony had built up his reputation as one of the best Government Agencies Director in the country and even now he was in serious demand from other Agencies in fact he was considered the "go to guy" from the entire Alphabet soup. He still visited Maria regularly and always took Jacob with him; he adored seeing his grandmother and her him. Ziva however generally decided that housework or catching up with Abby was a priority, one she had to put first. The woman's attitude hadn't changed much over the years and she saw no point in making them both uncomfortable if she could help it.

"You know Ziva; there were other options you both could have considered. Surely that fact alone tells you how much Tony cared about you. There was no real need for him to marry you, if he hadn't wanted to. He could have found a hundred other ways, well maybe not a hundred, but there were several other ways he could have found to help you, not to mention you have all us behind you.Tony well, he was —"

"Yes I know he was protecting my child," Ziva interrupted. "Because he knew I was going to have to give the baby up for adoption." She pressed her palm to her abdomen at the terrible memory. She had thought that would be her only option. That summer after Marco had left town and his mother, Maria, had assured Ziva that he wasn't likely to return. Sure it wasn't as if she had been a child, she was a grown woman who should be able to deal with the consequences of her actions, but she'd known she couldn't hope to provide a suitable life for her child no matter how badly she'd wanted to keep the baby and there was absolutely no way in hell she would ask for her fathers help. Ziva's father was Eli David, Director of Mossad. If she had contacted him he would drag her back to Mossad, take away her baby and raise it as the ultimate killing machine for Mossad. Just as he tried to do to her and succeeded to do with Ari.

Tony had only recently been back in DC after being undercover for some time in LA, during that time recovering from several cracked ribs, he'd been on desk duty and finishing a report, and he'd learned of Ziva's predicament when he'd come across her crying right here in Abby's lab after the rest of team had left to go home..

After everything that had happened in her life previously Ziva could never remember having felt as alone at that moment as she had back then. She knew that she had no means to support a child, no matter how much she wanted the baby; she was a field agent for goodness sake. She was in danger every single day and that was no way to bring up a baby, a baby needed a stable life with stable parents who would come home every night safe and unhurt. Two parents, who would love and cherish this gift, not a part time mother because of her job and a father who had no idea that said child even existed. She couldn't even ask for her family's help. Her mother and sister were both dead. She had killed her own brother herself. And her father, well if he ever found out, he would find a way to take the baby from her and raise it as the ultimate killing machine. She couldn't let her child become a weapon. If he got a hold of it, she would be powerless to stop him. Abortion for her was simply out of the question. She'd known she'd have to give up her child for adoption. But Tony had offered an alternative. And though she'd first refused, he'd hung around for weeks, gently, casually, inexorably changing her mind in that quiet convincing, charming way he had. And that charm smile of his, god she'd sell her soul to the devil if he gave her that charm smile.

"You should have been there Abby and heard him, Tony latched onto Marco's return like a drowning man. He couldn't wait for it to be over" Ziva still could hardly believe what had occurred. "He obviously realized that he wanted out, and that now was probably his only chance. And now he's got an excuse that his conscience can apparently live with. I mean he basically told me that now Marco was back to stay, to go to him and not to come back. He offered me the house. The house. That he built. He even told me to hire that Allison Hart to represent me in our divorce. I mean literally Abby he can't wait to be rid of me"

Abby frowned. "Are you sure? Because in all this time, all these years he's never once given you any indication that he wanted out of your marriage before, has he? Maybe there's something else going on behind the scenes. You don't think Marco has said anything to him do you? Are you sure you're telling me everything?"

"Of course Abby, why wouldn't I? Except well Tony saw Marco kiss me" Ziva whispered shamefully.

Abby just fixed her with a look of horror "What? When? And most importantly why?"

"You remember when I fainted that day? Yes well I was shopping with Jacob at the supermarket and as I was loading the groceries in the car, Marco spotted us and before I could stop him he picked me up and began swinging me around, and of course I asked him to put me down, so he did and then he kissed me, but I was so shocked that I froze and that was when Tony appeared there in the parking lot and before I could defend myself I fainted." Whoa that had needed to come out for a few days and once she had relayed, it almost felt that a weight had lifted, only to be replaced with a disgusting emptiness.

"So Tony saw you guys together then? Well I guess there's no wonder why he wants a divorce. Don't you see Ziva he thinks that Marco is what you want. He is just trying to help you be happy. But is Marco what you want?" Abby asked seriously. After all didn't Ziva see what she had with Tony?


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Here is the eleventh installment of my story and we're halfway there peeps. Hope you enjoy and remember to let me know what you think. Enjoy and loves x

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately nothing belongs to me although I have faith that Santa will deliver next year x**

She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? Eight years ago Tony DiNozzo married the young and pregnant Ziva David when his brother had abandoned her. But now Marco DiNozzo is back in town and the two brothers are competing for the same woman. Who will Ziva choose?

**Chapter 11**

Ziva sank onto one of the labs high stools and proceeded to bury her face in her hands. "Oh, Abby! Tell me what I should do. If there have been signs I haven't seen them or perhaps I made myself oblivious to them. The only thing I'm completely sure of is that I fell in love with Tony. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. I mean even from the beginning when I first came here, I tried to hate him and that didn't work. Then we were partners and we became friends and then when Gibbs retired we became more or at least I thought we had and then the whole Jeanne thing and we moved on. Even after Somalia, I owed him so much after what I did but we were still just friends you know? Then the whole Marco thing happened and even though I knew he didn't approve of me with his brother we remained friends. But after that I mean he gave up so much for Jacob and me, so much. I didn't deserve him them and I still don't but almost immediately my feelings for him changed. Almost overnight I woke up and I started falling for him. You know its quite funny really because out of everyone on the planet he was the one I knew I needed to keep my distance from, he was totally wrong for me in everyway but still after all was said and done, he was the one. I never wanted to hurt him or bring him harm, or even make him unhappy."

Abby gave a big sigh followed by a tut under her breath and climbed up onto a remaining high stool while simultaneously sliding a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulling Ziva in to a half hug. "What makes you think you have? I'm almost positive that those words didn't come from Tony did they? And on that note why on earth don't you deserve him? For crying out loud, Ziva. You guys have been together for like forever, ok well maybe not forever but for years and years." Abby finished feeling so certain of herself she gave Ziva a grin. "And for another thing, after all these years of knowing Tony I have never seen him happier than when he's with you and Jacob. Tony can be many things but I've never considered him to be the kind of man who'd put up with an unacceptable situation for seven minutes, much less seven years. I definitely think you need to tell him how you feel, for you and Jacob if nothing else!"

"And why on earth would l do that hmm? So he can pity me and feel sorry for me all over again like he did when Marco dumped me? So he'll feel responsible all over again and feel that it's his duty to stay with me? There's no way I can face that, Abby. I did it once and there is no way in Heaven, Dammit Hell that I can do it again. I just can't. In everything that's happened in my life, if there's one thing this whole situation has made me realize it is that I can't keep on this way. It isn't fair on Jacob or even me and it certainly isn't fair on Tony" Her hands found their way to her front and pressed gently, unconsciously against her abdomen. "I won't be just a responsibility to him anymore Abby."

Abby gave a huge sigh and gave Ziva a final half hug before sliding down gently to her feet. "Changing subjects, I'm still in total shock that Marco is going to be working at GeeTech," she muttered. "I wish McGee could just not give him the job and send him on his way. And he really doesn't suspect anything about Jacob being his? Or about you and Tony?"

"Not as far as I'm aware. And hopefully he's never going to, if I have anything to say about it. Tony may not want me, but he is Jacob's father at the end of the day and that is never going to change. At least, we agree on that fact. Don't get me wrong, I guess some day we'll have to tell Jacob. Perhaps when he's old enough to understand. But definitely not now. Not yet."

When the loud dinging of the elevator sounded, both women turned around and faced the door awaiting the visitor to Labby. At the sight of her handsome hunk of a husband and perfect baby boy entering, Abby patted Ziva on the back, and made her way towards them. "I want both you and Jacob to join us for dinner tonight at ours," she demanded happily before moving around the counter toward Tim and the baby he held.

"Sorry Abby, I can't," Ziva countered. "Jacob has a parent/teacher meeting at school this evening."

"Well tomorrow then, and don't say no" Abby insisted. "I know right now you probably don't feel like company, but if you don't come to us, we'll come to you. Promise me, now Ziva. Were your family too and if you don't I'm telling Gibbs so there!"

"Do you know that marriage has made you extremely bossy Abby, Ziva observed, striving for some sense of normalcy.

"It wasn't marriage Ziva, motherhood has made her bossy or should I say bossier," Timothy McGee corrected, his smile crooked and utterly indulgent oh his wife. "And I guess your son here has inherited the trait because he has been making it obvious that there are some things he prefers you for, sweet pea."

Ziva gazed affectionately at the husband and wife as McGee managed to transfer the blanket-bundled baby Alex from his arms to Abby's as they left with a wave from Abby and sweet brotherly smile from McGee. If ever there was a man besotted with his wife and child, it was former author, Special Agent and soon to be named Team Leader of the MCRT Timothy McGee.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she closed her eyes and wished she were a better person. The kind of person who wouldn't feel envious of her very best friend's happiness. That however was the problem, it wasn't that she pitied herself or the life she had lead, it was more the thought that after everything she had gone through with Mossad, NCIS, Somalia, Marco and now Tony, didn't she deserve to be happy. Couldn't someone love her the way Tim loved Abby? Was she asking too much to be accepted and loved and cherished for who she was? Or was she forever destined to be used by men until they had what the wanted from her? Was she destined to always deprive her children of their biological fathers? What was so wrong with her but was so right with every other woman?

Then the elevator dinged again signaling the departure of the McGee family and leaving a soft silence in the empty lab for which Ziva could only be grateful, if not a little sad for on the one hand it gave her space and time to sit and brood and mull things over in peace and quiet, which would be totally out of the question had she been at her desk. However on the other hand was brooding silence and time really what she needed at this moment? It served her no purpose to wish things were different, she needed to move on and sort her life out now, she didn't just have herself to think of now. There were others depending on her.

Ziva wasn't able take a break until lunch, and for that she counted her blessings. The less free time she had to ponder the better. Even at lunch she made the decision to stay seated at her desk where she still had a view of the balcony and doors that lead to the Directors office. To Tony's office. Her Chicken salad sandwich held little appeal at the moment but that beginning to be a regular occurrence; she forced a few bites down however, mindful of what Ducky had told her and followed it down with a bottle of chilled water. The elevator dinged behind her and she was glad of the momentary interruption from her depressing thoughts that reminded her that she had work to do. She bent to toss away the half-eaten sandwich into her waste basket and began on her fourth set of reports that required completing and filing before she could leave for Jacobs's parent/teachers meeting.

Her stomach fluctuated unsteadily as the person from the elevator made their presence known at her desk. "Tony," she gasped as his tall and ominous shadow swept across her desk. What was he doing here? Had he changed his mind? Was something wrong with Jacob? "What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" She questioned anxiously expecting him to still be in his private office, wasn't he supposed to be in a meeting all the day with the LA Director?

_**Thanks for reading, please review. Lotsa love xxxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: Here is the twelfth installment of my story, and remember to let me know what you think. Enjoy and loves x)

**Disclaimer: I wish, if they were mine there would be no EJ or Ray!X**

She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? Seven years ago Tony DiNozzo married the young and pregnant Ziva David when his brother had abandoned her. But now Marco DiNozzo is back in town and the two brothers are competing for the same woman. Who will Ziva choose?

**Chapter 12**

It had been two God-awful days since Ziva and Jacob had silently and swiftly moved out of their home. And the sight of her was like glimpsing sunshine through a blizzard.

Before he ended up doing something idiotically stupid, like get on his knees and beg Ziva to come home whether she loved someone else or not or even declare his inability to properly function without her to the entire agency, Tony set the small duffel bag on top of her desk. "Jacob called me."

A look of complete horror and worry flitted through her deep chocolate eyes. "When? He's in school right now. Is something wrong? Why didn't he call me?"

Tony barely managed to drag his gaze away from her beautiful worried face, only to be distracted by the sweet shape of her breasts beneath her sunny-yellow, skinny-knitted sweater. He never could get over the change in them since she had given birth to Jacob. Although he had only ever saw them once prior to her pregnancy, it always amazed him how fuller and simply bigger they had developed and stayed that way. They still fascinated him even after all this time. Realizing that Ziva was still waiting and with a growing look of worry harboring her face he needed to put her worries to rest. "No need to worry, he's fine. He called this morning. Before school," he said. "He wanted this stuff. Told me you'd said to drop it by here."

"Did he now, I didn't..." Ziva said motioning to the duffel as she unzipped the bag, peering inside. She frowned a little and pulled out a pair of roller skates from the jumble of trading cards and random balls and GeeTech games. "Are you sure Tony? He outgrew these skates months ago, and the rest of this stuff is just junk. Perhaps he meant another bag or something; I don't know why he would ask you for any of these items."

Hearing his name on her lips had always driven him a little nuts, he could never be sure if it was the accent or just her way of pronouncing it that done him in, maybe it was a combination but whatever the way it had the wicked effect on him. And that effect became even worse when she reverted back to his full name Anthony. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his dark navy suit so they wouldn't do something stupid like lean on her desk or even worse reach for her. "There are no other bags are there Ziva. You left his closet very nearly empty, which you know good and well."

She blinked and slowly took a deep breath before staring back at Tony while she pulled on the zipper so the bag closed. "And what else did you expect? That I'd leave behind half of his things? Don't be ridiculous Tony after all this was your idea, remember?"

Sure he had reached that idea on his own and in a moment of complete jealousy and anger and complete utter madness had uttered it out loud but she hadn't uttered so much as one protest. And by god he had wanted her to, had wanted her to tell him he was being ridiculous and that she didn't want to be with Marco she wanted to be with him. Then again if he was completely honest he knew he had wanted no needed her to stand there and declare her love for him, there was nothing but that he knew would soothe his jealous mind. His fingers tightened into fists at the memory of what had really happened that night. "Have you talked to Allison Hart yet?"

Her chin angled and her chocolate eyes were now staring at him furiously. "No not yet, I'm sorry I hadn't realize you were in such a hurry for a divorce, but do not worry Tony I will see to it right away. After all why wait?"

He swore. "Ziva —"

But before he could finish she waved her hand in a dismissive fashion, shaking her head. "Just...go away, Tony. Leave me alone. I'll make sure Jacob gets this bag."

"You're still going to bring him home for the weekend, right like we planned?" They'd agreed to that in excruciatingly polite tones before she'd begun packing up the contents of his son's closet. "You haven't made other plans have you with… with others?"

She turned away with a painful hmmf, setting the duffel behind the counter before turning back to him. She had known exactly what he was thinking and was even angrier at the fact that he still couldn't get it through his thick head that the last thing she wanted for their son was to be anywhere near Marco. That she herself didn't want to be anywhere near Marco. "I said I would, didn't I? I don't break promises" Her voice became muffled towards the end as she turned so her back was to him and he wondered for an impossible moment if she was crying. But when she turned around again, tossing her glorious curls around her slender shoulders, her dark chocolate eyes were bright but dry. "Is there anything else you need Tony?"

She'd spoken to him like he was merely another employee, a colleague, and nothing more. As if she couldn't wait to be rid of him.

Sure in hell not as if he were the man who'd shared her bed and her body for the better part of their life together. His hands came out of his pocket and he leaned over the counter, thrusting one hand unerringly through the silky coils of her hair to curl about her neck and catching her shoulder in the other. What would she do he wondered if he told her that yes he did need something else. He needed her.

He caught the shocked expression on her face in the bare moment before his mouth covered hers...

**Please review and let me know what you think. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up as I am seriously struggling with writing it. If anyone has any experience or even ideas of how to write a fight scene and would like to help me then please please message me or e-mail me at ****. I would love to hear from you and desperately need your help!**

**Anyways big loves xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: I apologise profusely for the long wait there is no excuse and I promise to do better this year. Here is the thirteenth instalment of my story, and remember to let me know what you think. Enjoy and loves x)

**Disclaimer: I wish, if they were mine there would have been Tiva a long time ago!**

She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? Seven years ago Tony DiNozzo married the young and pregnant Ziva David when his brother had abandoned her. But now Marco DiNozzo is back in town and the two brothers are competing for the same woman. Who will Ziva choose?

**Chapter 13**

Kissing Ziva now was the same as it had always been, Tony thought. Like trying to capture wildfire but with the softest and sweetest of tastes.

She made a soft sound, her lips parting beneath his. He caught her face gently between his hands, angling her head. Plundering. Inhaling. Savouring.

That wildfire spread as easy as a flame through dry grass in his belly, as he felt her slender fingers touch his face and then his jaw. Tentative at first. Then more surely as she dragged them through his hair, cradling his head.

His own hands drifted from her face, to her shoulders, down her back, up her sides, feeling the uneven breath she made and then lifting to her rib cage and feeling her heart pounding in her breasts. The breasts that so perfectly fit his palms. Even through her ribbed knit sweater he could feel her perfect nipples tightening under the thumbs he brushed over her.

She moaned deep in her throat, her back beginning to arch, as he reached for the hem of her sweater.

And then Ziva was pulling and twisting her mouth and then her head away from his. "No. No, Tony, we can't. What are we doing? What were you thinking?"

Suddenly he stilled. Slowly he removed his damnable hands from her waist and planted them flat on the counter beside them.

He bowed his head defeated and then hauled in a long, deep breath. "I am so sorry, Ziva" he muttered. "I shouldn't have done that. I promise it will never happen again"

But the truth was he wasn't sorry. He'd never be sorry for kissing her, wanting her, dammit loving her. How could he be? She was the love of his life, the mother of his child. Maybe that was his own rotten luck. Or his own personal hell. Wanting the woman who wanted Marco, his half-brother.

Ziva's knees were jelly. She could barely catch her breath for the way her heart thundered in her . She simply couldn't find the words to say. And worse she had no idea what to do.

Every impulse inside her urged her to Tony's side. To turn him to face her and pull his head down to hers, regardless of the fact that they're marriage was over, that their personal lives were in tatters and even that they were standing right there in front of God and Country and every other agent in the room.

Except her brain malevolently reminded her he was sorry he'd kissed her, worse than that he never wanted to repeat it either.

He hadn't changed his mind about anything, he still didn't want her.

"Tony, I think you should go now" she whispered.

Slowly and stifly as if it caused him great pain to do so, he turned to face her, shoved back his hair from his face, his depthless green eyes watching her for a long moment. He then nodded abruptly. "Tell Jacob I'll call him before bedtime," he said.

He then turned his back to her and walked towards the elevator before summoning it and entering, leaving the noise echoing after him.

Ziva's vision instantly blurred. She stood there until the sound of the elevator had long faded. Until finally, feeling an ache in her soul, she moved from her desk and through the room to the back where she entered the small female restroom.

And there, she lost the meagre lunch she'd managed to consume a half hour ago.

After, she rinsed her mouth and splashed water over her face and looked at her pale reflection in the small mirror over the sink.

What on earth was she going to do? What on earth could she do?

She was no longer a young confused scared and complicated woman with no resources whatsoever. And yet, once again, she'd found herself pregnant by another man who no longer wanted her... worse another DiNozzo man that didn't want her.


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: Here is the next chapter as promised, hope you all like and remember to let me know what you think. Enjoy and loves x)

**Disclaimer: I wish, if they were mine there would have been Tiva a long time ago!**

She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? Seven years ago Tony DiNozzo married the young and pregnant Ziva David when his brother had abandoned her. But now Marco DiNozzo is back in town and the two brothers are competing for the same woman. Who will Ziva choose?

**Chapter 14**

The sound of the elevator drew Ziva like a magnet. She jumped out of her chair like lightening, her silly heart thinking it might be Tony again.

But her feet stopped short at the sight of the other DiNozzo. "What do you want?"

Marco held up a wrapped parcel with Tony's name on the front. "Doing business on my lunch hour, Ziva girl, just dropping this off for mother."

She could hardly ignore him, even though she wanted to. "Tony's just left, do you want me to take it for you?" She reached for the package he held out. When she did, he linked his fingers with hers and leaned toward her, over the desk. He smiled, looking revoltingly secure in his own charm.

She twisted against his hold and wondered what on earth she'd ever seen in him. "Let me go, Marco."

He didn't. "So how on earth did you end up shackled to dull Tony?"

"He's not dull," she said coldly. She finally managed to extricate herself from his grip. "Tony's done more with his life than you could ever hope for." And she suspected that Marco had always been envious of that.

"The only thing interesting that Tony ever did was Basketball. But he hung up his shirt and his adoring cheerleading fan club when he married you, I suppose."

"Having a fanclub was much more your style than Tony's." Not because Tony wasn't as attractive as his younger brother. In fact, Tony was far more intense than Marco, a fact that had as much to do with Tony's personality as it did with his thick brown hair, carved features, and mesmerizing green eyes.

Mesmerizing green eyes that no longer wanted to look on her as his wife, she reminded herself harshly.

She wrote out a note to Tony telling him of the package and that Marco had been here to see him and and set it on top of the package on the desk between them. She wasn't taking a chance that he would grab her hand again. "What are you really doing back in DC, Marco? You can't expect me to believe it's because you missed it here."

"I got a good offer from GeeTech," he said.

"Don't act as if they sought you out," Ziva countered immediately. "I wouldn't believe it and I can easily find out the truth."

His lips thinned. "So I approached them. Big deal. I'm good at what I do and they hired me."

"But why DC, Marco? GeeTech have other offices." Nothing about the last few days made any sense. Surely this was something that could be explained, though. "What are you doing? Hiding out from some woman you led on?"

He looked away for a moment and Ziva knew instinctively that her sarcastic comment had been much closer to the mark than she'd expected. But then he was grinning that look-at-me-I'm-so-charming grin again. "So, what do you think, Ziva girl. Might be nice if we were friendly-like since we're gonna be neighbours."

"I don't think so."

"Afraid big brother wouldn't approve?"

"Since it is apparent to most of this town by now that I've moved out, I guess that hardly matters now, does it?"

"Why did you? Move out, I mean."

Ziva didn't answer that. She had no intentions of letting Marco know that he'd had any affect on her marriage.

Fortunately, Marco seemed content to have his question go unanswered. "Tony always did like acting the hero," he said smoothly, instead.

Ziva swallowed. She didn't know what this turn of conversation meant, but she knew she didn't feel comfortable with it. "W-What do you mean?"

He lifted one shoulder in a motion eerily like Tony's. "Well, he's the one who got the girl, now isn't he?"


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: Here is the next chapter as promised, Abby you all like and remember to let me know what you think. Enjoy and loves x)

**Disclaimer: I wish, if they were mine there would have been Tiva a long time ago!**

She became pregnant by one brother, and married the other. Now her first love is back — who will Ziva choose? Seven years ago Tony DiNozzo married the young and pregnant Ziva David when his brother had abandoned her. But now Marco DiNozzo is back in town and the two brothers are competing for the same woman. Who will Ziva choose?

**Chapter 15**

Driving to Abby and McGee's house on the other side of town later the next evening, Ziva couldn't contain a shudder at the memory of Marco's words. She didn't know why it hadn't occurred to her that Marco might be staying at the motel that comprised the rest of the building where Breena's apartment was located.

For years, the place had been the only motel her side of town. But since GeeTech had come to town, bringing with it a rush of new growth, one of the national chains had opened a new motel on the opposite end of town. Foolish of Ziva to assume that he'd have chosen the new place.

It had to be her preoccupation over that lamentable fact that kept her from noticing the familiar black car already parked alongside Abby and McGee's sprawling place. But Jake noticed Tony's vehicle. He bounded out of Ziva's car before she'd barely stopped.

"Daddy's here!"

A sudden knot tied itself in Ziva's stomach. She wanted to drive away. To run and hide and continue licking her wounds. But Abby had already thrown open the wide front door of her home, letting Jake inside as she walked toward Ziva's car.

"I didn't know," she said quickly. "This is Tim's doing. Please don't turn around and drive away."

Ziva sighed and climbed out of the car. "Jake saw that he's here. It's too late to back out." She made herself shrug even as she wished she'd changed out of the black jeans and green shirt that she'd worn to work.

But then, why should she dress up for a husband who'd more than made it clear he wanted out of their marriage? She followed Abby into the house and realized she was pressing her lips together, unconsciously urging some color into them.

It was immediately clear when she followed Abby into the kitchen where Tony had his hip perched on a high barstool that he'd not been expecting to see her, either.

"Hello, Tony. How are you?" Then felt her cheeks flame at such inane politeness.

His lips twisted a little. But there was no denying the pleasure on his face when he glanced down at Jake, who seemed to have forgotten his too-big-for-hugs stage, and had thrown his arms around his dad's waist.

Ziva turned away, an ache deep behind her eyes. She blindly picked up a knife and a burstingly ripe tomato that was sitting on the cutting board. Abby caught her gaze and must have read the desperation in them for she calmly announced to the men that, unless they wanted to finish cooking supper themselves, they needed to get out from under foot.

They went. So hurriedly that under other circumstances, Ziva would have laughed right out loud.

Instead, she found herself trying not to flinch when Tony's arm brushed her shoulder as he and Jake moved past. But she still felt his touch reverberate through her. And she still seemed to taste his kiss on her lips.

She couldn't help looking up at him, only to find his green eyes watching her closely. As if he, too, was remembering the previous afternoon when he'd kissed her as if there were no tomorrow...


End file.
